


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Grenade Launchers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Sam figures out a way to tell Dean what heaven really is in his mind.





	

“Where are we going?” Dean asked for what Sam thought was the millionth time on the drive.

“I told you, you’ll find out when we get there,” Sam sighed the same reply he gave each time he was asked.

The sky was a mix of brilliant colors over the flat grassland when they had left the bunker an hour ago but it was now entirely dark outside as they continued to drive north west. 

“Are we even in Kansas anymore?” Dean wondered after a moment of silence. 

“Yes, Dorothy, but we’re pretty close to the Nebraska border.”

Dean looked over with a smug smile, “if I’m Dorothy that means you’re Toto.”

“You do love doggy style,” Sam laughed even as Dean landed a punch to his shoulder. 

\--

They pulled up to an open field after multiple turns down dirt roads which eventually hit a dead end where Sam parked. Sam got out and went to the trunk then pulled out a box of fireworks, some that they could shoot off as well as a multitude of roman candles. He had been planning this ever since they saw their heaven. He knew that it hurt Dean to see how Sam’s happiest memories were not with Dean or their family; how they were all memories of times he separated from the family, each separation getting deeper and deeper. Even if they both knew that their heaven had been manipulated to make them fight, it still stung. So Sam had plans to make it right whenever he could. 

After they nearly died so close to each other yet unable to be together in that jail, Sam knew he had to make it happen sooner rather than later. 

Dean got out after Sam shut the trunk and eyed the box. “Planning something kinky, Sammy?” His voice was teasing but that familiar glint was in his eyes.

“You want a roman candle up your ass?” Was Sam’s equally teasing reply. 

Dean looked into the box and grinned then looked back up at Sam, “got a lighter?” 

Sam handed it over silently then Dean carried the box far from the car where he set it in the grass. They began to shoot off fireworks, Dean cheering gleefully at the especially loud, bright, and colorful ones. Sam sat down on the ground after a while and just grinned up at his brother, finding the sight of him being so happy more beautiful than the fireworks ever could be. 

When the box was empty, Dean plopped on the ground next to Sam, soft chuckles coming out of him still. He leaned over and kissed Sam gently for a moment before pulling away to smile at him. “Thank you for this. It was awesome,” he said before pulling Sam into another slow and loving kiss. 

“Hold on, I have one more,” Sam said when he broke the kiss, an idea coming to him suddenly. He got up and ran back to the car then opened the trunk, blocking Dean’s view of him. When the trunk shut, Dean was shocked to see Sam holding the grenade launcher. 

“Are you serious?” Dean asked as he took it from Sam, staring down at the weapon as if it was made of gold.

“Yes, do it,” Sam chuckled, “just try not to set the field on fire.”

Dean turned and, after making sure Sam was a safe distance away, fired the grenade off. He whooped and cheered as it exploded, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Sammy!” He yelled back at him, “did you see that?”

Sam laughed and nodded, waving Dean to come back to him, “come on we need to get out of here now that we’ve set off a bomb.” 

They ran to the car and drove off, Dean back behind the wheel and Sam under his arm, each where they belonged.

“That was… I can’t even describe it, Sammy, thank you,” Dean said after they pulled back onto the highway headed to the bunker. 

Sam shook his head, smiling at him, “it’s no big deal, De.” Sam was just happy that Dean seemed to know now that his heaven was right there - in the Impala with his brother.


End file.
